Fellowship of our lives
by Jossa Baggins
Summary: hehe if you have read our stories before you will know what to expect
1. Default Chapter

Fellowship of our lives  
  
  
  
Ellie and Del walk into view, talking.   
  
Ellie: Hello everyone!  
Del: Hey guys.   
Ellie: We have another new fic (giggles)  
Del: ya!  
Ellie: ok!  
Del: As we all know most people like soaps and I don't mean the kinda soap you wash yourselves with.  
Ellie: Soaps like Eastenders, Home and away, neighbours and so on.  
Del: So we thought we would do a lord of the rings soap.   
Ellie: Oh and theres Days of our lives   
Del: Yes Ellie I think they get our point (Ellie sticks her tongue out behind Del's back) Well lets begin.  
  
(In kind of a neighbours tune, sung By Del and Ellie)  
Fellowship, everybody wants to join The Fellowship.   
With the wizard Gandalf, and hobbits Merry and Pippin  
Don't forget Sam and Frodo and Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas and last of all Ellie and Del   
That's when you realise the Fellowship are all good friends  
  
(Ok hehehehe! Like our tune if we think of anything better we will rewrite it)  
  
  
AND NOW ONTO THE SOAP!  
  
  
The Fellowship had travelled many miles to Rivendell for the upcoming birthday of Elrond.  
Del looked out of her window gazing over the Rivendell gardens, she spots Legolas walking in the Gardens   
'Legolas im up here', Del screamed leaning out of her window to get a better view of her lover. Legolas looked up and waved smiling. Del grinned and rushed out of her room and ran down the stairs trying to get to Legolas as quickly as possible but when she had reached the last step she bumped into a tall sturdy figure.  
'Aragorn', Del said a bit startled, she had not seen the Ranger for a long time and was surprised on how handsome he looked.   
Aragorn bowed and smiled 'Deluwiel how nice it is to see you again', he said taking her hand and then kissed it lightly.   
'Del', Legolas said rushing into the hall, he then saw Aragorn.   
'Hello Legolas', Aragorn said letting go of Del's hand and smiling at the elf. Legolas nodded and looked towards Del who smiled and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly. Aragorn lowered his head and looked away.   
  
'Well I think this party is going to be fun, the elves sure do know how to have a partay!' Pippin said jumping up and down.   
Merry whacked Pippin around the head, 'We are not in the Shire Pip, they don't party like we do'; Merry said sitting down on the garden stone seat watching his best friend dance around singing to himself.  
Ellie sighed in frustration and sat down on the bed glaring at Frodo.   
'Ellie I don't understand why you are getting so angry', Frodo said sitting in the chair, looking at ellie from across the room.  
'All you want to do is spend time with sam, never with me', she cried standing back up, crossing her arms.  
'Sam is a dear friend Ellie, I do not complain when you spend time with Pippin and Merry', Frodo said trying to reason with Ellie.   
'Pippin my brother we are related, unlike you and Sam. You even spend more time with Aragorn than me', she yelled looking at him with fiery eyes.  
'Me and Sam have been friends longer than I have known you, he is always there for me Ellie since I can remember'  
'And im not', Ellie quietly shaking her head in disbelief.   
There was then a knock on the door and Del rushed in with a huge smile on her face 'Ellie you will never guess what....', she was cut short by the glares of Frodo and Ellie.   
'Oh I see this is not a good time, ill be going.....Now', she said backing away towards the door.   
'While you are going you can take HIM with you', Ellie fumed gesturing at Frodo.   
'Why should I leave this is my room too', Frodo argued crossing his arms.   
'Get out' Ellie yelled 'both of you get out' she said loudly holding the door open.   
'Ellie... don't speak to me like that......I'm your mother'.  
'WHAT', frodo and ellie said at the same time staring at Del, everything went silent.  
'Only joking, just trying to lighten up the mood', Del said cheerfully grinning at Ellie.   
Ellie went bright red 'Both of you get out'.  
  
Later on that day all the fellowship except for Ellie were in the gardens talking.   
'Well Gimli sir, what did you buy Elrond for his birthday', Sam asked looking at Gimli.  
'I was going to give him my axe but I realised that was too precious to me, so I brought him a candle holder, I kept the candle for myself', Gimli said sharpening his axe.   
'So did you miss me', Del asked aware of Aragorn staring at her.  
Legolas smiled and kissed her cheek 'I missed you more every day we spent apart', he said holding her hand, Frodo gazed towards them and mumbled 'How come they never argue'.  
Del looked at Frodo 'Because we respect and trust each other', she said proudly noticing Aragorn walking off.   
Elrond then appeared and smiled at the companions 'Welcome back to Rivendell my friends', he said he noticed one was missing 'tell me where is Elanor?' he asked looking at Frodo.   
'She decided to stay in OUR room', Frodo said loudly looking up at their room.   
Elrond narrowed his eyes and then looked at his daughter Deluwiel who walked up to him and hugged him.   
Pippin found himself looking at a small statue of an elven prince that was next to him, curiosity over took him and pippin found himself poking the nose of the prince. *SMASH* Pippin yelled and jumped up 'I did not touch anything', he said noticing he had everyone's full attention.   
'Pippin Took that was a statue of my brother you have doomed us all', Elrond yelled rushing over to the broken statue  
'You cant leave things alone can you Pip', Merry said shaking his head.   
'What does he mean by doomed us all', Sam said turning to Frodo who shrugged.   
A while later Del and Legolas decided to spend some time alone and went for a walk   
' Have you and your sister finally made up', Legolas asked   
Del shook her head ' I will never forgive her for what she did'; Del said angrily trying not to remember that one night. Legolas sighed and carried on walking. They soon came to Rindus, the lake that glistened under the moons gaze, they came across Aragorn sitting by himself looking at the stars.   
'Ellie please let me in'; he said banging his head on the door in frustration  
'Im sure Sam wont mind sharing his room with you', She yelled angrily. Frodo groaned   
'Ellie', there came no reply, Frodo began to get impatient and started banging on the door, ignoring the stares from passing elves. 'Whats going on?'. Frodo turned to see Sam walking up to him with the look of confusion on his face. 'Not now Sam', Frodo Whispered.  
'Oh look who it is your saved by the Sam, there you go Frodo now you can ask him', Ellie yelled from inside.  
'Ask me what?' Sam asked in puzzlement. Frodo looked at him and started banging on the door again.  
The door flew open and ellie stood their in her night dress 'Frodo would like to know if he can stay in your room tonight as he is not welcome in mine', Ellie said looking at the blushing Sam.   
'Well it wont be any bother if he has no where else to sleep', Sam said slowly knowing he was trading on thin ice. Ellie laughed and slammed the door in both of their faces.   
'Aragorn what are you doing here by yourself?' Legolas asked. Aragorn looked up and met Del's gaze.   
'Im just going back to my room', He said quietly standing up, he brushed past Del placing a piece of paper in her hand. Del clutched the piece of paper tightly and placed it in the pocket of her dress.   
'I wonder what is wrong with him'; Legolas said watching the ranger vanish into the darkness. Del shrugged and smiled placing a kiss on Legolas lips. Del and Legolas slowly walked back to Dels room. When they arrived Legolas kissed her goodnight and went back to his room. Del went and sat on her bed and slowly unfolded the piece of paper Aragorn had given to her.  
  
  
Del, Meet me in my room when the moon is high in the sky. We need to talk.   
'There is an inn, a merry old inn beneath the old grey hill  
And there they brew a beer so brown that the man in the moon himself came down.   
One night to drink his fill' Merry and Pippin sang loudly clashing there mugs of ale together and cheering.   
'So where shall you sleep Frodo', Sam asked when they had reached his room.  
'Ill sleep on the chair Sam, its okay you can have the bed', Frodo said tiredly sitting down.   
'Are you sure Mr Frodo' Sam asked they then heard footsteps going past their room.   
'I wonder who that would be in this hour', Frodo said.   
  
Del crept down the corridor trying to not make a sound. She soon reached Aragorn's door she knocked quietly and then entered.   
'I did not think you would come', Aragorn said walking over to her.  
'Of course I would come I just didn't want any one to see me', She whispered feeling uncomfortable.   
'You are shaking', Aragorn whispered touching her shoulder.   
'You always make me tremble'; she whispered gazing into his eyes. Aragorn leaned towards her placing a hand on her cheek. Del closed her eyes waiting for his lips to meet hers.   
  
DUN,DUN,DUNNNNNNN!  
  
  
Hehehe! That's it so far but you reviewers get to tell us Del should do?  
  
1) Await his kiss  
2) Take it further than a kiss  
3) Stay loyal to Legolas  
4) Decide to go and kiss merry instead  
5) You decide  
  
  
  
SO! We are waiting for you reviews guys, so don't keep us waiting.   
Cheers Ellie and Del :) 


	2. hehehe

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn kissed her with force. Del wrapped her arms around his neck tightly not wanting the moment to end. When the kiss was finally broken Aragorn looked into Del's eyes uncertain of what she was thinking.  
Del glanced towards the bed Aragorn looked at her again " are you sure you want to do this?" He asked awaiting her answer with anticipation. Del gulped and slowly nodded, and walked slowly to the bed.  
Meanwhile in Sam's room "who do you think that was?" Sam asked looking worried " probably only a guard or something we're safe here" Frodo replied looking out of the window sadly. "what was all that about with ellie anyway?" Sam said.  
Frodo shrugged "it does not matter", he said sadly.  
There came a knock at the door and pippin entered. " Hey sissy watcha doin?" Pippin giggled bouncing on the bed. " NOW's not the time pip can you just leave me alone" ellie replied. Pippin's face softened at the sight of his upset sister. Merry then came running in falling over at their feet. "Guess what I heard outside Aragorn's room!" merry giggled, rolling around on the floor. Ellie and pippin both shouted at the same time "WHAT!" Merry sat up all of a sudden and looked serious " I heard....... ARAGORN MAKING FUNNY NOISES!" he burst out laughing, pippin began to laugh as well, as ellie rolled her eyes and fell on her bed.  
  
The sun rised early making a warm glow fill Aragorn's room. Del opened her eyes slowly, and looked beside her to see Aragorn asleep by her side. What had seemed like a perfect choice, now in the morning seemed like a terrible mistake. Betraying legolas had filled her mind with guilt, but looking at Aragorn's sleeping face brought warmth to her heart. She slowly climbed out of bed, wrapping what she thought was her cloak around her, and walked to the door. She opened it slowly, but hesitated while she watched aragorn sleep, she felt guilty, so she crept back and kissed him gently before leaving the room.  
On her way back she bumped into Ellie, who was surprised to see Del up and about.  
"Hello Del, where have you been?".  
Del's heart raced, thinking that she had been caught. "I went for a walk in the gardens" she lied.   
"But the gardens are that way", Ellie said pointing in the opposite direction.  
"I.....i.......",Del paused knowing that Ellie would sooner or later find out the truth, she quickly grabbed the hobbits arm and led her back to Ellies room.   
"Ok what I am about to tell you must not escape your lips, do you understand me Ellie", Del said quickly, the hobbit nodded and sat down on the bed waiting for Del to speak. Del took a deep breath and sat on the chair. "I spent the night with Aragorn", she whispered waiting for Ellies reaction. Ellie grinned "So that was what Merry heard last night" she said giggling. Del's face went pale "What", she said panicking, but Ellie raised her hand.   
'Don't worry, They just heard Aragorn and besides they will not remember as they has a little to many beers last night', Ellie reassured. Del sighed in relief and smiled "well I must be going back to my room before anyone suspects", she said hurrying to the door. She said goodbye to Ellie and then left heading to her room.   
Frodo peered around the corner to see Del had gone, but decided to wait awhile before he went to see Ellie, he needed to think about what he had just heard.   
"They cannot stay here Gandalf, they are disrupting Imladris, destroying furniture, statues and eating all the food. I have had enough Gandalf", Elrond said angrily looking at the shattered statue of his brother.   
"Very well, they will return to the Shire after the party" Gandalf said slowly looking out of the window.   
There came a knock at Del's door, she opened it to find Legolas, she shut the door quickly in shock leaning against the closed door. "Del whats is wrong, are you hurt", Legolas asked In concern a little confused.   
"Im fine, I was just expecting ......someone" she said quickly panicking a little.   
"who" Legolas asked  
Del gulped and looked around the room, wishing that she would find something to help her.   
"Del" Legolas said when Del did not reply.  
"Im fine just a little tired will you let me rest, I will come and find you later" Del said hoping that he would leave.   
Legolas sighed and walked down the hall wondering what had made Del act so strangely.  
Aragorn opened his eyes and reached out only to find a empty space from where Del had slept. He sat up and looked around his room only to find her gone.   
Ellie opened her door to she Frodo smiling sheepishly at her. Ellie was about to slam the door in his face when he said "I heard your conversation with Del this morning". Ellie looked at him wide eyed and let him in. "I don't know what you are talking about", Ellie said casually.  
"Don't lie, I was outside your door".   
Ellie glared at him angrily " What were you doing outside my door".  
"I was coming to see you but don't change the subject" Frodo said.   
"So what did you apparently hear then", she asked challenging him.   
"Del slept with Aragorn" Frodo chanted.   
"Don't be silly Del would never do such a thing" ellie said laughing nervously.   
Frodo shrugged and stood up "I will just have to go and ask Legolas where Del was then".   
Ellie jumped up and rushed over to the door blocking his exit "OK, OK it happened, just don't tell anyone"  
Frodo grinned and said playfully "well It is a big secret I don't know if I can keep quiet for long".   
Ellie rolled her eyes "Ok what do you want?" she asked knowing that Frodo had won.  
" What I want is for you to stop going on about Sam, I don't love Sam, you know it isnt true" he said hugging her.   
  
A while later Legolas walked outside to see Everyone except for Del, sitting in the garden talking.   
"Does anyone know what is wrong with Del" he asked looking concerned.   
Aragorn quickly looked to the floor, while Frodo looked at Aragorn and Ellie looked at Frodo.   
Legolas looked at them puzzled "whats going on" he asked.   
Aragorn looked beside him to see Frodo and Ellie staring at him.   
Aragorn suddenly realised they both knew so he excused himself and went to find Del.   
Del was in the woods singing sorrowfully watching the birds. When she heard someone walking up behind her, she turned to see Aragorn.   
She smiled and hugged him "Sorry for leaving so early this morning I just didn't want anyone to know"  
"I thought you had changed your mind" he said caressing her cheek lovingly. "Del I cant go on like this, loving you. Being so near but to know that I cannot have you as you belong to him" he said sadly.   
"I feel the same way, im torn between the both of you" she whispered kissing his lips.   
"Del you must choose who you want to be with me or Legolas" Aragorn said slowly.   
  
  
DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
  
  
Hehehehe! Sorry guys that this a little short.   
Now u must choose what dels fate is.   
  
1) Run away with Aragorn.  
2) Choose Aragorn, but face Legolas and tell him the truth.   
3) Choose Legolas and pretend none of it had happened.  
4) Choose Legolas and tell him.   
5) Choose neither of them and go find merry,   
6) Decide to be single, cause hey she wants to have fun!  
7) Become a nun  
8) Or make ur own up.   
  
The decision is urs.   
  
  
  
  
Review soon with ur number and win a prize! 


End file.
